Protect me The Goodness
by D.P.Marz
Summary: Para detener la llegada de las más de sesenta legiones a la tierra, llega a las naciones elementales una misteriosa chica. Uniéndo fuerza con aquel elegido por los dioses, aquél que guiará la humanidad para su salvación... o destrucción. Posible harem, bashing de personajes. Naruto fuerte, casi dios...casi.
1. Chapter 1

_"Para detener la llegada de las más de sesenta legiones a la tierra, una misteriosa chica llega a las naciones elementales. Uniéndo fuerzas con aquel elegido por los dioses, aquel que guiará la humanidad para su salvación... o destrucción"_

 **Protect me**  
 _ **" The Goodness" **_

**_Capitulo 1_**  
Sasuke levantó su espada contra su amigo/rival. Naruto espero el movimiento aun sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. Habia sido ingenuo al creer que podía alcanzar a Sasuke con palabras y demostrarle que aún estaba con él, que lo reciviría apesar de su traición a Konoha, como ántes, y que podrían volver a ser el equipo siete. Pero era justo como le habían dicho, una y mil veces, lo que que no quería reconocer. El tiempo había pasado.

El vínculo estaba roto.

Sasuke había cambiado, como el mismo Naruto lo había hecho.  
Naruto no se movió aun sabiendo que Sasuke no se detendría. Su mano en el hombro. Tan cerca y tan lejos.  
Su "Hermano" no dudaba en levantar su katana contra el despues de dar un discurso justificandose, pero ambos sabían que aquellas palabras venían de aguien ya sin alma, porque la intercambió a cambio de poder, dio todo cuanto tenía para obtener algo que desde el comienzo era su perdición.  
La exclamación de Sakura quedó en el aire, el mismo aire que era cortado por el filo de aquélla espada y un par de segundos se convirtierón en minutos...  
- **Naruto**... -Gruñó alguien tras la oscura y humeda celda, el eco de las gotas de agua resonarón como el anuncio de algo siniestro.

La criatura intento convercer, nuevamente, al muchacho de que sediera ante el poder que le ofrecía. La tentación, el poder que el Uchiha no habría dudado en tomar.

Aquélla voz llamaba al Uzumaqui desde las sombras, invitándolo, mientras burbujas rojisas se múltiplicaban sobre el agua de la asquerosa alcantarilla. Las burbujas fomarón la figura deformada de la bestia que el muchacho bien conocía. La presencia maligna se dirigió a él nuevamente.  
 **-Necesitas de mi pode** r- frente a el; Naruto permanecía inmovil- **Entónces, ¿a quién quieres matar?... A estas alturas deberías saber que sin mi... no eres nada... -** de en forma perversa el Zorro siguió- **Ahora haslo, rompe el sello por completo y si lo haces te dare todo mi poder.**

Naruto aún en silencio y como si estuviera en trance levanto su mano. Fue detenido por el asombro del demonio de nueve colas y la presencia extraña del Uchiha.  
-¡¿Como es qué?!

-Yo puedo verlo todo- dijo de forma arrogante- Asi que de aquí de donde proviene tu poder, Naruto- sonrio con satisfación- Jámaz habría imaginado que esto estaría dentro de ti.

Los ojos rojos del sharingan mirarón con intencidad a la criatura y al joven Uzumaki.  
 **-Ya veo, asi que eres un Uchiha. Veo que has progresado mucho, tanto que hasta puedes verme dentro de Naruto. Ese repugnante Sharingan, el verdadero poder de tu clan maldito** \- el desprecio expresado era asfixiante, lo que hiso enojar enormemente a Sasuske.

-Asumo que no es la primera vez frente a un sharingan, asi que... tu eres el de las nueve colas.

 **-Con es poder en acción y tu chakra mas siniestro que el mío... eres la viva imágen** **de Uchiha Madara...**

Sasuke enfureció, pero no iba dejar salir todas sus emociones, sinembargo decidió eliminar la molesta conciencia del ser hecho de chakra.

El tiempo se detuvo, incluso las gotas de agua, el eco dejó de escucharse, como un gran basío en el tiempo, en el aire... y luego se escucho el leve repiqueteo de un cascabel junto a unas pisadas sobre el agua.

 _-¿Pero de qué presumes?... con esos ojos que crees ver todo... y no ves nada_ \- una voz femenina carente de emocion, pero extrañamente dulce y de manera cruel sentenció.

La enorme criatura formada de espuma rojisa, que en realidad era chakra de disipó al instante y el ambiente se volvió pesado.

Sasuke giró su rostro, vió la silueta oscura que formaba la figura de una mujer pequeña, quizas una niña, en kimono, mas no le dio tiempo de analizar ni reaccionar.

- _Tú_...- dijo la chica, refiriendose al Uchiha- _No tienes decho a estar aquí_ \- Antes de que Sasuke repliclara su afirmacion ella levantó su mano diciendo- _Fuera_...

Lo siguiente que vio fue el hueco que se había formado en la exploción cuando el intruso enviado de Konoha se atrevió a entrar en su dominio. Parpadeo un par de veces para salir de su asombro. Con su sharingan aún activado y no había sido capaz de ver más allá de sombras, no había podido ver el rostro de la chica.  
Naruto ya no prestaba atención a Sasuke, o a cualquiera de los miembros de su equipo, se alejó un par de pasos del azabache bajo la sorpresa de Sakura y de Sai quién se habia lanzado en su auxilio creyendo que sería atravesado por la Katana del azabache Uchiha. El capitan Yamato también se detuvo al notar la presencia de alguien mas. Naruto miró a lo alto, donde antes el Uchiha se había mostrado superior y arrogante.

Ahí había al parecer dos personas, una cubierta por una capa y no se pudo ver el rostro ni el genero. pero Sai-y Sasuke- sabía quien era; junto a ella estaba una chica rubia con un enorme sombrilla de papel, una camisa simulando un delicado kimono rojo y negro, unos pantalones negros cortos, y medias de rejillas del mismo color, las sandalias ninjas iban a juego. Tenia la palabra "Letal" escrita por todos lados.  
Sus rosados labios simularon una sonrisa y en su lugar Naruto, temblo.

Con un movimiento de su cabeza la otra figura desaparecio, fue cuando Sasuke posó su atencion en ella.

Desde ahí arriba, miró a todos los presentes, examinó a todos uno por uno, su intensa mirada azulada calandoles hasta los huezos y la pezades del ambiente aumento. Luego detuvo su recorrido, fijando su vista en el rubio quien si lo mirabas bien podías notar el leve temblor de su cuerpo.  
Naruto correspodió la mirada, quiso dar un paso al frente: pero despues cambió de opinión.

-Ne...Nee-chan?-dijo aun sin poderlo creer

El capitan Yamato, Sai, Sakura, y Sasuke se congelarón. Naruto era huerfano. Él... él no tenía hermanos...

...

 _~Continuará~_  
 **NOTA FINAL DE LA AUTORA**

Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por las faltas ortograficas que se presenten en esta historia, no puedo editar y mi computadora no esta en formato castellano, en en lengua española, por lo que los acentos tampoco estan incluidos.  
Ahora con el fic.  
Comienza con el inicio de Shippuden (como podran notar). El protagonista es Naruto, aunque en el capítulo de hoy se haya dudado. (Le tengo cierta mania a Susuke que estoy reprimiendo, muy duramente, y espero no ensañarme demasiado con el... aunque...  
No he decidido si al final sera un harem, pero ya tengo la pareja de Narutin, es todo lo que puedo decir... jejeje  
Hace tiempo que tuve esta idea, por razones que no puedo comentar no pude realizarla hasta ahora. Esta historia da comienzo a mi nueva cuenta aquí, en fanfiction. No, no soy en totalidad una novata.  
Es un nuevo reto, nuevo estilo, y nuevo género. Quise renovarme hasta lo huezos. Borrón y cuenta nueva.  
Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerecia, te agradecería que me dejaras un review con tu opinión y punto de vista. Es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

 _D.P. Pandora_


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando era un niño, lo que mas deseaba era tener una familia, porqué de esa forma no seria ignorado, habría quien lo defendiera y cuando volviera a casa habría alguien esperando. Alguien con quien poder hablar por las noches, quien lo cuidara cuando estaba enfermo, o herido, alguien para el que no seria "El demonio" del que todos susurraban.

Pero eso nunca sucedió. Nadie quiso adoptarlo y fue un huérfano que no conocía el amor de una madre, un padre, o un hermano, bien recordaba las palabras de Sasuke en el valle del fin.

Un huérfano.

Por eso el ser Hokage se había vuelto su sueño. Ahora ya no era un sueño, había cambiado luego de aquella batalla, había aprendido, aunque sus compañeros de Konoha no lo sabían. Ya no vivía de sueños, sino de elecciones.

Naruto suspiro, se metió las manos en los bolsillos demostrando una seguridad que no sentía.

No es que ella fuera mala... un poco cruel, tal vez... No, ella cruel, y sádica cuando se lo proponía.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Pensó en cómo salir del problema que él mismo había creado.

Naruto sonrió, cubierto de un aura despreocupación, como usualmente se comportaba; quizás, pensó interiormente, la situación no se pondría mas difícil.

Una bola naranja de energía salio de su pecho derecho a la rubia que seguía en el mismo lugar, la fracción de segundo que había gastado en refrecionar cómo proceder había parecido mas de lo que en realidad era, ella, también carecía de paciencia.

La bola de energía se posó en su hombro izquierdo, y ella inclino ligeramente la cabeza. Levantando su fina ceja rubia, clavó su mirada en Naruto, preguntando en silencio.

Naruto cambio de táctica, lo mejor era atacar primero.

— ¿Que haces aquí, Ege...?—dio un paso al frente muy serio.

Ella no pareció sorprendida por la pregunta, ni intimidada por la actitud del Uzumaki, o llegado al caso, del Uchiha. Con toda seguridad en si misma cambio el peso de su cuerpo al pie derecho y mano en la cadera, esto hizo tragar a Naruto. Su voz dulce y afilada como el mejor acero corto a través del aire.

— Que curioso, eso mismo iba a preguntarte.

— Misión de Konoha—se apresuró a decir en respuesta.

— ¿Y todo el caos que causaste hace unas horas?— La bola brilló y ella volvió a inclinar la cabeza— Entiendo... —dijo después de un momento.

— Traidor... —murmuro entre dientes el rubio.— Y tu deberías estar preparando todo para el regreso de Kaa-chan y Tou-chan a la aldea.

Ella sonrió, miro al cielo la posición del sol.

— En estos momentos deben estar cruzando las puertas de Konoha. Me hubiera gustado estar ahí y ver sus caras, me pregunto como reaccionarán y qué harán los viejos...

— ¡Ege!

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso una chica no puede tener sus fantasías?— ella bufó haciendo que Naruto se relajara un poco.— Como has dicho, debía estar preparando su regreso, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Y para que lo sepas, Orochimaru vendrá.

Esto causo verías relaciones en los presentes, incredulidad, temor, rencor e ira.

—No digas nada, ninguno, ya todo esta arreglado. Orochimaru y los suyos vendran, con nosotros, ya que nos hemos encontrado. Tu... —se dirigió al Uchiha— Vendrás también, no quiero problemas aunque, qué me gustaría más que llevarte a la fuerza.

Sus ojos brillaron de manera misteriosa.

— A mi nadie me da ordenes. —replicó arrogante—

Ella agitó su mano, quitándole importancia a su comentario.

— No es una orden, simplemente declaro un hecho. El que te hayan perseguido hasta acá es solo una perdida de tiempo.

— ¡Ege!

— Se lo dije muchas veces a Naruto. A ver, ¿Si es que lograban llevarlo a la fuerza?... que lo dudo muchísimo. ¿Cuanto creen que duraría en largarse de nuevo?

Sasuke sonrió petulante, parecía que la chica le conocía mejor de lo que hubiera esperado.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Alguno uso la cabeza... o son en verdad idiotas?

—¡Ege! —decidio intervenir antes de que ella olvidara su objetivo, o que matara a Sasuke frente a él sin que pudiera evitarlo. Ella lo estaba provocando, quería tener una batalla con él, pero el Uzumaki bien sabia que lo único que sacaría el Uchiha era terminar bien apaleado.

—¿Que te hace pensar que tu manera sera diferente?—preguntó abiertamente Sakura llamando la atención sobre ella.

La chica se cubrió la boca, si se reía de ella, o de la pregunta, enfureció a Sakura

— Bueno, su maestro vendrá conmigo. Si quiere que lo siga entrenado tendrá que seguirlo, ¿No es la razón por la que se fue?... Ah, no, esperen, fue porque deseaba tener una oportunidad de luchar con su hermano. ¿No?... no, desea matarlo.

Ella se río en voz alta crispando los nervios del orgulloso Uchiha. Naruto supo instintivamente lo que venia, cerro los ojos y se preparo para siguiente golpe.

—Pero, no importa cuantos años entrenes, nunca podrás vencerlo...

Eso fue demasiado para él, se lanzo a toda velocidad lista para atravesarla con su katana. En un parpadeo, Sasuke estaba con la espada bloqueada por la gran sombrilla china de papel que la rubia sostenía como si fuera un abanico.

— Vasta, Sasuke-kun— Orochimaru había aparecido para detenerlo, pero aunque fue un momento, no escapó el detalle de Sasuke no pudo utilizar ninguna de sus tecnicas.

—Deverias educarlo mejor, no sabe escuchar cuando le hablan. —murmuro lo sufriente alto para que todos escucharan.

—Me alegro de no ser el único que opina lo mismo— dijo Kabuto, el fiel sirviente de Orochimaru también presente.

—Tengo la piel delicada, si llegas a estropear mi sombrilla favorita lo paras caro, primera advertencia.

— Deberías escucharla, lo que estaba por decir te interesa, Susuke-kun.

La chica ignoro la Katana que aun la amenazaba y alzo nuevamente su sombrilla.

—Como decía, es imposible que puedas vencerlo, si quieres averiguar porqué, entonces tendrás que luchar con él... y él también a vuelto a Konoha.

El comentario había levantado la alarma del Uzumaki.

— Ege, ¿quieres decir qué?...

— Mas tarde, Naruto. Ahora... tu usaste el poder que se te dijo no usaras. Te dije que por ninguna razón debería usar una cantidad enorme de chakra. Hoy, pasaste el limite, tu limite.

El grupo sintió frío repentino. Sakura se frotó los brazos. El capitán Yamato se puso alerta, sintiendo que algo no estaba bien, y no provenía de ninguno de ellos. Era como si estuviera en el aire, en el ambiente ligeramente opresivo. Sai miró al cielo, en lejano norte una nube oscura iba expandiéndose apenas visible desde donde ellos estaban.

Naruto caminó hacia la chica muy preocupado.

— El sello se debilitó, fue fortificado de emergencia con una muñeca, pero la grieta que se formó fue lo suficientemente grande como para tener una fuga. El tiempo se nos acaba. ¿Entiendes lo que trato de decir?

— Hay que volver cuanto antes a Konoha.

Naruto se giro a su equipo.

—No hay tiempo de presentaciones, ni explicaciones, hay que movernos cuanto antes.

Aun ate las dudas, todos estuvieron de acuerdo. No solo por lo seria que había sonado, lo seria de la situación la sentían la piel.

Entonces, el grupo, disparejo, comenzó su viaje de regreso a la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

Bajo las miradas curiosas y llenas de sospechas, Ege, como la había llamado Naruto, hizo el jutsu de invocación apareciendo una especie de avestruz con una silla de montar que era mas un carruaje sobre el lomo del animal. Ella se subió rápidamente a la silla y la invocación corrió a tal velocidavelocidad que dejó atrás solo el polvo y expresiones de asombro.

Quedo claro que si querían saber mas, tenían que alcanzarlos pues, Naruto salió casi al mismo tiempo que Ege.

¿Que tanto escondía Naruto? ¿Y qué está dispuesto a decirles? se pregunto Sakura tristemente.

 ** _~ Continuará ~_**

 ** _Nota final_** :

 ** _Regalo de navidad para mis queridos lectores._**

 ** _Siento mucho la tardanza, pero espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado._**

 ** _Felices fiestas._**

 _ **(23/12/2016).** D.P.Cross._


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

El vieje duró un par de horas en las que el tiempo cambio drásticamente. El cielo se habia oscurecido a tal punto que parecía estaba anocheciendo aunque para eso, según el reloj, aun faltaba.

Ege, la rubia misteriosa que encabezaba la marcha repentinamente se detuvo, se bajo de su montura al mismo tiempo que a lo lejos, no tan lejos, se escuchaba un trueno y la tierra temblo levemente con el impacto.

Hablo en voz alta.

\- Bueno- ella suspiró - Será mejor que se adelanten yo me hare cargo de esto- dijo mientras la sombrilla que hasta ahora habia sostenido era intercambiada por una alabarda dorada con ambas, cabeza doble y punta, de negra obsidiana. Al verla Naruto supo que no era tan grave, sino, ella estaria usando su favorita, una de metal pero que en lugar de cabaza doble eran dos circulos encuchillados, uno de frente y otro de espaldas, en honor a la figura general del sol, pues cada cuchilla que formaba el circulo era como una llama que salía del astro rey, y una vez probabas su filo no habia vuelta atras, con ella era imparable por la velocidad con la que la manejaba. Está, la de obsidiana, lo que le daba era poder, con su fuerza, cada ataque era demoledor. Ninguna armadura resistía un impacto, ninguna.

\- ¿Que sucede? -se atrevió a preguntar el capitán Yamato, despues de todo a él había sido encomendada la mision. Según su punto vista, él estaba a cargo, pronto descubriría que la rubia tenía su propia manera de hacer las cosas y que ella no estaba a servicio de Konoha, y nadie que el conociera.

\- Oh, nada de lo que deba preocuparse. Esto es algo de lo que debo hacerme cargo. Usted debería seguir su camino de vuelta a Konoha, con su equipo, ya los alcanzaré luego.

\- Pero...

\- No se preocupe, puedo hacerme cargo sola... confíe en lo que le digo, lo mejor para ustedes es que sigan su camino. No se involucren en problemas ajenos.

\- Oye, Ege, esto es culpa mía ¿Verdad? - dijo el Uzumaki llamando nuevamente la atencion sobre él, todos quedarón pendientes de la respuesta de la rubia.

En el mundo ninja la información es vital, y ella hasta ahora se ha mostrado poco dispuesta a soltar algo sobre ella, la información es un arma, y tambien se puede usar como defenza.

\- No... bueno, en parte, si, pero solo por lo que hiciste hoy. Ya hablaremos de ello mas tarde - miro al grupo en clara indirecta, no diria nada frente a ellos, pero eso era algo que Naruto ya sabía.

-¿Que esperan? ¡Largo!...

El grupo, sin entusiasmo siguió su camino y mirntras se alejaban se observó a Ege manejar la alabarda con una mano mientras se ponia en posición de batalla. Cuanto se divertiría, pues para ella solo era un poco de ejercicio.

 **Horas mas tarde.** El sol hacia mucho que se habia puesto. Los ninjas habian decidido acampar durante la noche y continuar su viaje de regreso durante el dia, tambien porque tenían curiosidad y el capitan Yamato planeaba, secretamente, interrogar a Naruto, cosa que él ya esperaba.

Se habian reunido alrededor del fuego, no todos estanban a gusto, Sakura, pues Orochimaru, segun ella, había sido el culpable de que Sasuke se hubiera ido.

Sasuke, porque no estaba de acuerdo en volver a la aldea que hacia mas de tres años habia dejado, porque tenía panes en proseso que quedaban al aire con que ahora volviera, y porque... no estaba comodo con las miradas que la pelirosa le lanzaba. No habia que ser muy listo para darse cuenta quese moria por acercarsele, pero no lo hacia porque estaba junto al Sannin.

Orochimaru y Kabuto analizaban sus objetivos sin dejar de vigilar al Uzumaki, de la misma manera que ellos lo eran por Sai y Yamato quién no le quitaba el ojo ni los renegados, ni a Naruto.

¿Y Naruto?

Naruto estaba frente a la fogata atizando el fuego con una barita de madera muy relajado. Desconectado de todas las miradas que recibía. Sabia que estan esperando que él dijera algo, pero no solo no podía, no hasta que hablara primero con Ege.

La sintió mucho antes de que los demas la vieran, a si que se giró juato al momento en el cruzaba unos árboles y quedaba a la vista.

Ella iba con la ropa sucia, rasgada y con manchas oscuras mientras se sostenia un brazo. Sakura al ver su estado se acerco, ella es una ninja medico y podria ayudarla. Curiosamente ella no se dio cuenta que Ege no tenía ni un rastro de sangre.

Naruto detuvo a Sakura un par de metros de la rubia.

-Ve a bañarte primero... y cámbiate de ropa. ¡Eso debiste hacerlo antes de volver! Todos quedarón asombrados por la forma severa en la que reaccionó, muy diferente a como normalmente hacia.

Ella hizo una mueca, le lanzó un perdamino rojo de no mas de cuatro pulgadas a Naruto quien lo tomó en el aire y luego se perdio entre los árboles.

-¡Pero Naruto! ¿No viste su estado? -La Haruno abanzó con intención de ayudar a la chica. Naruto la jalo del brazo obligando a detenerse. Ambos forsegearón un momento, el por sostenerla, ella por soltarse. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y cuando estaba por propinarle uno de sus famosos golpes él la miro serio y giro su cabeza por donde la rubia había estado.

-Mira- le dijo aun sin soltarla.

Todos miraron en dirección en la él indicaba, solo por curiosidad.

Ahi, justo donde ella había estado de pié, la hierba esta negra, marchita, y al lado las hojas de un arbusto se desintegraban en polvo.

Sakura quedo pálida, Naruto al fin la solto y regreso a su lugar junto al fuego.

 ** _En Konoha._** Tsunade se quedó con los ojos abiertos sin poderlo creer. Frente a ella esta el cuarto Hokage Namikaze Minato y su esposa Uzumaki Kushina quienes presuntamente habian muerto diecisiete años atras.

-¿Pero... Cómo es posible? - dijo al fin saliendo de su asombro.

Minato miró a su esposa, Tsunade vió claramente el intercambio de miradas entre ambos.

\- Es una historia muy, pero muy larga...

 ** _~Continuará ~_** ** _Nota final._** _Hoy entro muy contenta a subir el capítulo ocho y... oh, sorpresa, solo me aparecierón publicados el uno y el dos... ¿Que pasó? Ni idea. El tres, cuatro, cinco y seis ya ni estaban aqui. Recuerden que cada tres meses se borran los archivos y bueno, solo estaba el siete. Ni como publicar el siete y ocho cuando me fantan cuatro en continuidad con la historia. En fin, ya ni llorar es bueno..._ _He vuelto a escribir el tres, pero no quedo como originalmente estaba, quedo mas corto de lo que yo esperaba._ _¿Creen que se nota mucho que lo escribi de un tirón?_ _¿Como quedo?_ _Con la historia. Naruto tiene diecisiete años, uno porque cuando lei el manga en el capítulo donde se reunia co Minato, el dijo que tenía diecisiete, no se si fue error de traducción o qué. Y dos, porque queda mejor para la historia, ya lo entenderan._ _Alguien me dijo que si los padres de Naruto estaban vivos el no los tenía que perdonar, al menos, no fácilmente. Solo puedo decir que él, Naruto, no tiene nada que perdonarles. En el siguiente capítulo lo entenderan, habra reunion con el consejo y barbarias bombas saldran a la luz. Originalmente se descubrian en este, pero decidi cambiarlo un poco._ _Bueno sin mas, me despido._ _Cualquier duda, sugerencia y/o comentario, déjame un revew... incluso si me quieren lanzar a la hoguera..._ _Saludos. (_)V_ _ **D.P. Cross**_


End file.
